


Uncommon Attractions

by MadhouseFunhouse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots made for friends. If you wish to have a particular pairing, let me know about it and it may get written. This is practice and a collection of gifts. Or maybe I might continue the first one shot here and make it a story, so things are able to change as time does.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Uncommon Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Riatanina! They don't get enough Gon x Chrollo content so here I am, giving them just that. Enjoy everyone!

It had been many years since Gon had been face to face with the likes of the spiders, but here he was, yet again tangled in their web of deceit. He had to think fast, or else he would be their next meal, so after the shock of their presence had finally left his system, a plan began to formulate in his mind. First, he needed to live, that much was certain. Second, he needed intel, to figure out how Chrollo had removed the condition placed upon him by Kurapika. Third, he would have to be able to escape unscathed. 

Of course these tasks were easy on paper, but once he found himself being held face down onto the cool concrete by one of the spiders, he could feel fear creep up his spine. He knew that one wrong move meant his demise, and so he finally spoke up, defending himself with a high pitch, “Please just hear me out!”

Chrollo, who sat upon a makeshift throne of rubble, seemed to perk up, his dark eyes glistening despite the darkness of the room around them. Something about Gon, about his persistence, had made him compelled to listen, “If you have something to say, then say it.”

Gon was surprised that he would be allowed to speak, and even Chrollo had gestured for him to be allowed to sit up. Feitan backed off with a huff, arms crossed over his chest as he backed away from the teen. Gon sat up, breathing in for clarity before he found his words, “I found you because I wanted to join you. I know it’s been a while since the offer was extended to me, and I know that I denied you to begin with, however, I think I get it now.”

Chrollo looked puzzled, remembering the fight that Gon had put up only moments before, and noticing the lack of nen flowing around the smaller man, “Why would you want to join us now? What could you possibly give us that we don’t already have?”

“Well…” Gon shifted his eyes towards Nobunaga, who was staring at him with intense eyes, “Nobunaga has seen me in action, and he knows that I can be resourceful and useful. Also,” He looked directly towards Chrollo now, his own gaze laced with peaked interest, “you are down so many members now. Even if I am not the most useful to you, I can at least fill the spot until I am replaced. You lose nothing in hiring me. I am able to go into places undetected since I no longer have nen, and I am an expert when it comes to forests. I can’t say I’ll be very helpful in cities, but if you ever need someone who knows how to move silently in the woods, I’m your guy.”

After a long moment, Chrollo smiled, something in the man’s eyes made Gon’s heart skip a beat, his voice low, almost like it had been extremely certain of his stance, “Fine, let’s see what you can do. It would be fun having a new face around here.”

_ That was months ago _ , Gon sighed, leaning against a door, ear pressed against it, _ a few months in and I’m already breaking the trust I had set up with the spiders _ . He had been through a lot in the months that he had been with the spiders, he had robbed a few places with the various members, and even had picked the placement for his tattoo. Of course he had not gotten to the point of getting said tattoo, as he had not been a member long enough, however, Chrollo had insisted on him getting it on his lower back, going up his side and reaching his chest with the top right corner of one of the legs. He did not like the placement as much as Chrollo had, however, he was not going to argue about something he never intended on having.

He heard nothing beyond the door he had been listening to, so with a deep breath, he tugged open the door to the makeshift bedroom and office, stepping in with quiet footsteps. They had been stationed in the same abandoned apartment building for a week, so Chrollo had chosen one of the better put together rooms to sleep in. He had also left some paperwork upon a horribly torn up desk, which was pushed up against a window, a tattered curtain let in streams of moonlight, that thankfully allowed Gon to look over the papers. He was glad that Chrollo had left with a few of the other members to rob a nearby museum, as this was his best shot at finding out anything about what had happened. He shifted the papers around for a bit, eyes squinted as he struggled to read titles and important words. Then he found it, a slim leather bound journal. 

He smiled to himself, _ jackpot _ , and he picked up the book, holding the lightweight collection of memories within his hands. Immediately he unclasped the magnetic cross that held it closed, and he flipped the cover back. The first page had Chrollo’s name scribbled into it, his handwriting hard for Gon to read, especially in the dark. He quickly began to flip through the pages. He had begun this particular journal at the beginning of the year, so it had started just before Gon had joined them. This made it seem less likely that there would be anything worth value hidden in these words, however, curiosity kept Gon’s eyes on the fresh feeling pages. 

At first Chrollo seemed to complain about monotonous days, and meaningless ventures. He had done so for months, like his life had hit a sort of rut. Gon could understand the need for change, as before this he had locked himself up at his home, only coming out to help his aunt and grandmother, as he had no powers or no ability to go on adventures of Killua. This made him reflect on the day he had been taken by the spiders, how he had been on his way to visit a particular clown who had promised him a more interesting time, however, when met with the possibility of learning more about the spiders, he had taken that route instead. That thought made him a bit light headed, and he had to squint harder to pay attention to the pages as they flipped. 

Then something changed. Gon came into the picture, and Chrollo’s writing became filled with notes. He was identifying interesting aspects of Gon, from the way he spoke to the way he walked. It was like reading a study on an animal, but the animal was himself. Swallowing thickly, Gon scanned a page from about a week into his little ruse, his blood ran cold as the words reached his brain, reciting in Chrollo’s voice,  _ he thinks he has deceived us, so I am just waiting for him to slip up. I wonder how he will try to get out of trouble. I long for that day. Something inside of me can’t wait to see him squirm _ . 

Part of Gon had wanted to slam the journal closed, but now he was too deep. He knew that it would be best for him to flee after he had finished reading, and he would have to hide far away from the troupe. His eyes continued to dance across the page, though now he kept looking back on occasion to make sure no one was behind him. Every few pages filled him with more and more paranoia. Then he finally made it to the current date, the fullest page in a while. His mouth set straight, hands beginning to tremble, as he read the paragraph. The final sentence made his heart stop, as it wasn’t just on the page, but it was said from somewhere in the room from behind of him, “Finally, I’ve caught you. So, how are you going to try to get out of this, my dearest Gon?”

The journal was dropped upon the desk once more, Gon’s entire body growing rigid as fear swallowed him, “I… how long were you there?”

Chrollo, who had been watching the whole time, lifted a dark tattered blanket off of his form. He had been sat up in the corner, hidden under the blanket so that he could finally catch Gon, his game of cat and mouse coming to a close, “Does it really matter?”

Gon turned slowly, big eyes glued to the man, “I guess not. I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can.” Chrollo leaned on his hand, eyes filling with that interest that always made Gon’s legs twitch. 

“I was just…” He knew he couldn’t lie, it was too late for lies, “I wanted to know how you cancelled my friend’s ability. I wanted to know how you rejoined the spiders.”

“You knew that the journal was from this year, and yet you continued to read it regardless. Care to tell me why? Surely you would have known that the information you seek would not be there.” Chrollo’s face filled with a deceptively playful smirk.

Gon practically melted in place, his face reddening just a bit, “I… I was curious what you had written about me.”

Chrollo stood, hands on his hips as he approached the smaller man, “You were curious? Did you find what you were looking for?”

Gon could not tell what he was talking about. He opened his mouth, but his words were lost between them, Chrollo now stood so close that his breath tickled the teen’s forehead. They stared at one another, and Gon could barely think straight. Finally, he found one thing he could say, “I’m sorry.”

Chrollo seemed surprised, but then he surprised the boy again, he chuckled, covering his mouth with his hands to suppress the noise. Gon’s mouth practically hung open in disbelief, as he had no idea what to say, or even what to think. _ Is he mad _ , Gon couldn’t tell,  _ should I try to run _ , he still had no idea,  _ will he try to kill me _ ?

Then the man brushed his own hair back, fully revealing the tattoo on his forehead, eyes filled with amusement, “I know you do not wish to become a full member of our Troupe. So, I have decided to offer you an ultimatum.” 

“Y-you have?” Gon stammered, still finding it difficult to choose his words. 

“Yes. If you agree, you will be allowed to live with us, like you have been, however, you will not be allowed to leave without a spider in your presence. Furthermore, you will have to do as I say, no exceptions. If you say no, well, sadly we will have to end your life. I do not wish to hurt you, my dearest Gon, and I hope that you will consider my offer.” Chrollo’s hand grasped Gon's shoulder, which told the teen that there was no way for him to tear himself away from the situation.

Gon had to think for a long time. He knew that saying yes would practically sign himself up for an uncertain lifetime, where he would be used to meet the needs of Chrollo. Although, he did not exactly know what needs he would be fulfilling, not yet anyway. However, saying yes would also mean that he could live on and possibly escape at a later date. That was much better than the alternative, however, he had to ask, “What good will I be to you if I’m no longer a member?”

“Well, as you’ve read in my journal, I have grown incredibly numb lately. Something about you, however, has reawoken an excitement within me. Gon, I will ask for your company. I will ask for you to never leave my side unless life calls for it, and I will demand that you help me feel alive. I think with your attitude, this will be an easy task.” Chrollo hummed thoughtfully as he spilled the details, his fingers tightening their grip on Gon’s shoulder. 

Gon felt his heart flutter, like the man’s words had a huge affect on him. He had never felt such gravity between himself and another person, something about his tone had such an air of importance that Gon found himself nodding, agreeing to this new life without further contemplation, “Alright. I will do as you say as long as you let me live.”

“That is great to hear.” The man smirked before suddenly he moved in, pressing his lips to Gon’s in a sudden display of affection.

That was when his words finally made sense to the teen.  _ He wants me to make him feel alive by giving him affection, he wants me to love him like a wife loves a husband _ , Gon’s mind had screamed at him as his eyes widened entirely. He found his trembling hands being grabbed now, and pulled up and around Chrollo’s neck, the man’s lips parting just enough from his own to speak, “Hold me, like this, alright?”

“A-are you sure?” Gon squeaked in disbelief, not knowing anything about this level of intimacy. 

Chrollo nodded, and once Gon had settled his hands where he had been told to, the man slid his own hands down his slender form, fingers caressing each feature as he pressed their lips back together. His hands rested at the teen’s hips, his eyes slipped closed as his senses filled with a lively burst of adrenaline. He wanted, _ no _ , he craved more. 

Gon didn’t have time to think or complain, his body was quickly picked up, legs thrown haphazardly around Chrollo’s form as he was made to sit upon the desk the journal had come from. His much smaller body had been forced to lay on the scratchy wood, immense pressure from the man above him had pinned him to the uncomfortable surface. Then, when their lips parted one more time, despite the dizziness in Gon’s mind, he found himself asking questions, “W-what are you doing? Chrollo, I don’t know if I can help you exactly-”

“You are already helping me, Gon. You’re doing amazingly well.” Chrollo praised.

This made Gon’s conflict only grow worse. He had an itch to please people, and knew that he had made a deal with this man to do as he had wanted, so the two needs had crashed together, becoming the pinnacle of codependency. However, Gon also had a feeling that this whole show would end in him doing something he would never be able to take back. He had to wonder if that was okay. He had to consider turning the man down. But, then he found himself leaning up on his elbows, innocent eyes piercing into Chrollo’s very soul as he spoke, “If you like it, then I guess you can keep going. I can’t make you feel better if I’m just staring at you.”

Chrollo had to gather himself before he began to move again. He bent himself a bit, and began to unzip Gon’s jacket. It was a dark green one that he had gotten during his stay, that had a light green apple on the back. He was happy to see it fall onto the floor, the sight having excited him as he began to take another article of clothing off. He started with Gon’s boots, then his socks, then he reached the tank top. With a large grin, he began to take it up and off of his thin form. Now Gon’s tanned body was exposed to the cool air, and Chrollo could barely get enough of it. 

Trying to remain composed, the man found his words, “Are you cold?”

“Only a little. I’m fine.” Gon assured him, although he felt like his face was fully on fire by this point.

Chrollo nodded, then he began to undress himself. He had worn a button up since he was faking going out, so he had to wait a painful moment as he unbuttoned every little button. Then he happily slid off the constricting material. He had stepped out of his shoes, their clothing pile having grown a bit impressively. He couldn’t wait to add the final pieces to it.

Gon watched with big eyes when the man began to tug at his shorts, his voice a soft squeak, “W-what are you doing now?”

“I want to see you naked, so I am removing the rest of your clothes.” Chrollo explained in a flat tone, his eyes only shifting up momentarily before returning to the shorts as they slid down, “It will help me feel better.”

Gon bit his lip, trying hard not to cover himself as everything was finally removed. He felt rather defenseless in this moment, like Chrollo had stripped him of not only his clothes, but also of something else. Then, as Chrollo bent down towards his most private parts, Gon felt his heart begin to race. He had opened his mouth to ask questions, however, he was cut completely off as he felt the man’s tongue run up his shaft. A startled gasp left the teen, his back arched a tad, and his eyes shot wide open.

Chrollo had a pleased look that filled his expression, and when he licked again, he was even more happy to gain more of those adorable noises. For once, his heart began to beat against his ribcage, and his pants began to tighten. He never felt so glad to catch a traitor in the act. 

Gon’s fingers now tangled themselves in the man’s hair, his palms pressed hard against the man’s forehead, trying to force him back in vain. It was much too late to stop the man now, as he was intoxicated, the intimacy between them simply making the man a drunken mess of want. With a swift motion, he took them a whole step further, his face moved down, tongue now pressed against Gon’s tightened entrance, pressing the warmth of himself into the virgin flesh.

Gon’s mind spun wildly, his legs trying to close themselves around the man’s head, as though it would stop him. It didn’t, instead the motion had pressed the man closer into him, making his tongue edge in a bit deeper. Startled by the insertion, Gon’s body threw itself back, his spine arched as he gasped, voice escaping without much input from the boy’s brain, “Oh my god! That feels so strange, I don’t…” He whimpered and shook a bit, “My stomach is feeling so weird. What are you doing to me?” He pleaded.

Chrollo smirked against the boy’s skin, pulling himself up a bit to lick his lips, and then his fingers. After he had lubed them up, he angled one towards Gon’s entrance, then, without further warning, he pushed it inside. Gon cried out, his legs again trying to tighten around the man, but he did not allow it, and instead he grabbed one with his free hand, bringing the leg up and over his shoulder to give him more access. He spoke calmly despite how he was feeling, his eyes focused on his task, “My dearest Gon, I know this is strange, but you will learn to enjoy this. Maybe you will crave this sort of attention. Maybe you will even come to me, and beg to be touched in this way.”

Gon whimpered, arms reaching up towards Chrollo, further surprising the man, “I… don’t know if I will. But… if this makes you happy, then I am going to be as open minded as possible, alright?”

Chrollo always found himself amazed by this boy. From his willingness to squeeze into tight spaces during heists, to his ability to swoon his heart, it was like the boy had somehow come down from heaven to bless him with his presence. He decided right then that he would be willing to completely submerge himself in the total bliss Gon had offered him, and with another finger, he pressed himself into the boy to stretch him out so that he could cash in his blessing much faster.

Gon held his noises down the best that he could, his smaller form flexed and shuddered occasionally when Chrollo thrusted up and into him, like he was close to something that could drive Gon crazy. The teenager looked between his legs, hand over his mouth as he spoke, “H...how often do you do this?”

“Not at all.” Chrollo told him honestly, tilting his head a bit, “I used to do this with some of my spiders, but over the years we have ceased such contact.”

“Why?” Gon asked in between harsher breaths. 

Chrollo almost felt like he had been put on the spot, however, he always felt being honest was one of his better attributes, as trust was important in the Troupe, “Some have left the Troupe, through death or other means, and others have stepped up for important roles, so we do not have time to enjoy one another anymore. You’ll become key in their happiness, as well as mine. I hope you don’t mind that idea.”

Gon considered his words through his hazy mind, his eyes squinting just a bit before he reached down, grabbing his legs and pulling them back and onto his stomach, showing his flexibility, “I don’t mind exactly. But, I do want to be honest with you. I want my questions to be answered, and I need to be able to know what is happening or else I will get nervous. Killua always taught me how important it is to know the people you work for. I know this is different, but I also know that, whatever this is, needs a level of trust.”

“Then I will tell you everything you wish to know. You just need to earn the knowledge. Does that sound reasonable?” Chrollo hummed, his fingers now pulled out as he positioned himself between Gon’s now open rear.

Gon took a shorter moment now, but this time he was much more certain, “Then I will work hard to learn what I need to know.”

The man smiled at the boy, then he reached down, stroking himself a few times before he licked his fingers, lubricating his cock before he began to rub himself against Gon’s entrance, “I take it that you have never done this before, correct?”

“Not at all.” Gon confirmed, getting a little nervous, as he still did not entirely understand what was about to happen, “Should I know what to expect?”

“It may hurt.” Chrollo told him with a soft sigh, “It may feel like I’m ripping you in half at times. Or, if we are doing what we should, then it will feel like heaven on Earth.”

Gon opened his mouth to reply, however, he was quickly cut off, Chrollo’s cock thrusted deep into him, making his body tremble as he yelled out. Chrollo leaned his body down and over the boy, pressing his legs further into his skin as his lips brushed against the boy’s ear, “Please breathe. It’ll be okay.”

Gon already had tears staining the edges of his vision, the pain in his body rocking his very soul. Chrollo moved himself over, lips pressing over the tears gently, his voice a soft hum as he stilled his hips, “I hope you don’t hate that I am your first. I do care for you Gon, regardless of the why, when it came to you joining us.”

Gon’s hands let go of his legs, and instead gripped the man’s shoulders as his legs now wrapped themselves around the man’s hips. The boy could barely see straight, the pain inside of him, as well as a strange sensation that welled up around the man’s cock, had both made him alert, and emotional, “I… I don’t mind. I actually feel… happy I think.”

That made Chrollo feel so much better. He began to move himself, the feeling of Gon’s tightness around him had made him grunt, his teeth bare, “Oh… by the gods…” He groaned.

Gon bit his lip, arching himself against the man as he whimpered and mewed to each and every soft movement. At first his body screamed for this to stop, but soon the friction began to make his hips ache in need, and he began to move himself to meet Chrollo’s movements. 

The man couldn’t believe how eager Gon had become to please him. He had thought that it would have taken weeks, hell even months, for the teen to submit himself to Chrollo’s advances. Now he laid, breathing so beautifully against the man’s forehead as he kissed around his jawline. Little angelic noises that left the boy with every thrust only spurred the man on, and soon he thrust their lips together once more. Hungrily they kissed, mashing their lips together as though the other was a drink of water in the middle of a hot desert. 

Chrollo was soon moving so quickly, each thrust seeming to steal the boy’s breath as he moaned against the man’s lips. The desk beneath him creaked loudly, complaining about the movement and weight, but neither cared anymore about their surroundings. Chrollo could feel himself getting close, and Gon’s noises and heat were all that mattered.

Then he felt it, Gon’s body tightened so much, it alerted the man that he had cum. His hot seed spilled onto their smoldering forms as the boy screamed in surprise. This led to Chrollo’s end, his body bucking only a few more times before he found himself blinded by pleasure, his cock fully thrusted in one more time as he finished. His cum completely filled the boy and more, spilling out from around the man’s cock and onto the dirty floor, and as their bodies laid against each other, they partially stuck thanks to their sweat. Both breathed hard, limbs tangled in a messy hug as Chrollo nuzzled himself into the boy’s neck, “That… was amazing.”

Gon took a longer moment to speak, his legs felt numb, and his mind still spun in circles, “I… I’m sorry for betraying you.”

“Don’t mention it, my dearest boy.” Chrollo smiled at the more genuine apology, pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead momentarily before he spoke again, “You still have a lot of work to do to make up for your actions, however, you have made me happy for the time being. So, you have already reached one of your goals.”

“I… I have?” Gon asked, a spark of excitement filling his cute eyes.

Chrollo smirked, hand running through the boy’s messy hair, “Yes, you have. Thank you.”

Before Chrollo could say anymore, Gon gripped his shoulders and dragged him down, pressing their lips together. Chrollo had never felt so on top of the world, like he had in that moment. Gon, of course, was his world.


End file.
